fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Sword
Beforehand A repost of VintageSoul's guide from the gamepotusa forums. Guide Author's Notes: I have decided to write this guide to try help those that feel like...they dont really know what they're doing. The Mind-Set So, you've decided to wield the 1 hand sword and want to go to war. Well, "war" doesn't mean going Rambo behind enemy lines (unless you're a Rambo teamed up with Chuck Norris), nor does it mean you just sit idly by mining without any action. You are a team player and as one of the most valued classes in a team, you will always have to pay attention to where your teammates are and how much health they have. With this information, you will be able to help your team immensely, or push a line like you're giving birth. With this in mind, I recommend new 1 handers to participate on front lines, rather than going into small cells (smaller groups consisting of not more than 5 players). This should be for the more experienced, as it requires more team work than on the main front line. Skill Over-View There are a myriad of skills to select from when you become a warrior class in FEZ. For the purposes of this guide, obviously we are going to select the pure 1 handed weapon skill tree. I will list the order in which I have obtained the 1 handed skills: 1. Blaze Slash lvl 3 -> Unlocks Reinforce Shield and Slam Attack 2. Reinforce Shield lvl 3 -> Unlocks Shield Bash 3. Shield Bash lvl 3 4. Slam Attack lvl 3 -> Unlocks Earth Stamper 5. Earth Stamper lvl 3 6. Sonic Boom lvl 3 -> Unlocks Force Impact 7. Force Impact lvl 3 -> Unlocks Crumble Storm 8. Crumble storm lvl 3 Skills I use in order skill bar (and a brief description of its use): 1. Slam Attack (18pw/130dmg) - This skill knocks back players, knights, giants, chimeras, just about everything even if they have embolden on 2. Blaze Slash (15pw/140dmg) - At lvl 3, the burn DoT (damage over time) does 36 damage every 3 seconds 3 times 3. Shield Bash (40pw/55dmg) - At lvl 3, the stun effect lasts 3 seconds (VERY IMPORTANT TO COUNT when in battle) 4. Earth Stamper (36pw/180dmg) - Slow effect lasts 6 seconds at all 3 lvls 5. Force Impact (26pw/130dmg) - AoE ranged skill similar to Divine piercing of knight summons 6. Reinforce Guard (40pw/buff) - At lvl 3, it addes 50 defense, subtracts 25 attack and lasts 120 seconds (2 minutes) 7a.Basic Attack (0pw/depends on weapon dmg) - Your basic attack. Can occasionally stun-lock people in flinch animation (replaceable with Crumble Storm) 7b.Crumble Storm (60pw/180dmg) - Knocks back players in a large AoE range. Good for saving teammates in stun/frozen status. 8. Embolden (10pw/buff) - Anti-flinch buff, allows your skills to cast without getting cancelled by flinch and lasts 120 seconds Team-Plat Tactics When fighting in a battle, ALWAYS go in a group. If you find yourself lacking numbers in your particular area of the map, call out for help. This can be done by using the macro system: buttons F1-F5 are reserved for user-defined macros that can be changed pressing the hotkey "Y". A normal call for help would be (example) F1 - /a NEED HELP!!! The /a command allows the message to be called in your army chat no matter what chat mode you are currently on. The command shows the current grid cell you are currently on (Example, A:1, B:2) Definition of a Front-Line: location where the most friendly and hostile forces that are presently on the battlefield are fighting The front-lines are where 1-handed warriors are going to gain most, if not all their player character damage (PC dmge). When going on the front-lines, your primary job is to stun people and combo them with your teammates to own-face. To generally stun people, you lead them a little. This means aim for where they're about to go, not where they are currently. If they side step, stun them right after they land. Same goes for if they jump. However once you stun somebody, they have an invulnerablity time to stun of about 30seconds After you stun a player, the general combo I use for when I am on the front line is Stun -> Blaze Slash -> Blaze Slash -> Blaze Slash -> Sidestep back. However if you know there is a fire mage nearby, the combo changes to Stun->Hellfire->Basic attack->Basic attack->Sidestep back The more common and widely used combo is Stun -> Blaze Slash -> Earth Stamper -> Sidestep back If there is a 2h-warrior nearby, wait for the Heavy Smash/Regular Smash AND THEN start Blaze Slash -> Blaze Slash -> Blaze Slash -> Sidestep back At anytime in the combo you run out of Pw, replace Blaze Slash with Basic attack, theres nothing more humiliating than killing your opponent with basic attack. When your side finds itself on the retreat, getting pushed back, if you have enough hp, fall back behind your forces to Earth Stamper the enemies that are catching up. Those teammates that are about to die, slam attack those enemies chasing them. To summarize, when a 1 handed warrior goes to the front lines or support the sidelines, their combos are completely dependent on who/what classes are around them, thus changing how they combo a player, if at all. That being said, if you see a reliable 2handed warrior and/or hellfire mage around waiting for your stuns in peculiar, if you can time it properly, combo in with them, if not, just stun and move on to other targets that might try to save your victim (Ex. slam attack nearby hellfire mages or 2hers right after you stun). Against summons: 1. DO NOT SLAM ATTACK ENEMY CHIMERA. Only stun/blaze/stamper it. Knocking down the enemy chimera only serves as invulnerability frames for it. However, in special circumstances such as being alone, or if the Chimera is walking by a cliff/bridge, then and only then, can slam attack serve helpful. 2. If you have become adept at stunning, try stun enemy knights that are passing your way. You would be surprised howmuch hp your team can take out of that knight in one stun. 3. Do not be afraid to stun wraiths, you have reinforce guard for a reason. 4. Knocking back giants is only acceptable if you are alone. Stunning Tips Against each class/type: 1. 2h Warriors - Pay attention to what skills they use, which gives a clue to howmuch pw they have left over. After a Dragon Tail(DT), they usually have enough Pw for one heavy smash, or two smashes. When a 2h warrior DTs, immediately close in and stun when they begin their DT animation. If they are at a Strike Smash distance, pay close attention to when they strike smash. Immediately stun in their direction once their Strike Smash animation begins. 2. Sorcerers/Bow Scouts - In general, you will have a hard time stunning these classes/types since they have the ability to slow/immobilize you. Therefore, you must rely on your teammates to distract them while you go on the sidelines, out of their field of vision (FoV) and close in from the side or behind to stun. This method, however, usually leaves you in the middle of their forces, so after the stun, one blaze slash or earth stamper, then sidestep back towards your forces. 3. Dagger Scouts - A good method to stun dagger scouts is to approach the scout as if you are about to stun it, then move away a bit (just out of their disarm range) and quickly move in range for the stun. This method works most of the time, however for those scouts that spam disarm one after the other, you will have to trade in your weapon for a stun, and hopefully your teammates can finish the rest. Another method is to wait for the scout to viper bite, then stun. Same as strike smash, wait for the viper bite animation to begin, then immediately stun in their direction. Also, make it a habit of scanning around you for hidden dagger scouts. If you find a dagger scout in hide, the advantage is yours. Pretend you do not see it and then go in for the stun when in range. 4. 1h Warriors - Against a good 1h warrior, you will often find yourself in 2 situations. First, is that you trade stuns. Second, you stun your opponent but he slam attacks you, or vice-versa (by the time you get up, the stun runs out on the enemy). Slam Attack tips Slam attack is a skill you will often use when you find yourself being chased, or somebody else is being chased. It is also a good skill to use when the odds are stacked against you and you find yourself in a 1v3 situation, trying to retreat (if its a 1v4, don't even bother). Generally, to land a slam attack, they have to be moving in your general direction or in the middle of an attack animation. NEVER slam attack if they are running away from you. It will not hit. Also, NEVER slam attack a stunned, or frozen (immobilized) target because it will negate the opportunity your team had to kill the target while they were in stun/frozen state. In the rare occasions you find yourself in a 1v1, the general combo I like to personally use is Stun->Blaze Slash->Blaze Slash->Slam Attack, then keep slam attacking/blaze slashing them until the invulnerability for stun period is over. Another good use for slam attack, is when any of your teammates get stunned/frozen and is about to get pillaged by vikings. In those situations, slam attack is good, however crumble storm would be more effective (you can replace basic attack with crumble storm on your skill bar) Furthermore, as mentioned earlier, summons that are near cliffs/on bridges can be slam-attacked off the bridge/cliff to further delay time. (Thanks Gungnir, NekoMiko, Crisis) Any further questions, comments, I will be glad to discuss. (Original Page ) Category:Repost Category:1-H Category:Guide